


Birds of a Feather

by rapono



Series: Tales of Reyes [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based on RP, Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: A small moment of happiness.





	

_This is a conversation between Ganymede (Bastion's birdy friend) and Reaper (Overwatch) ._  
Reaper walked along the edge of the forest, lost in thought. He was distracted as a familiar brightly-colored bird landed nearby.

Chrrip!

"Hmm." 

He held out a clawed finger. The forest bird hopped onto the finger, continuing to chirp happily. Reaper lifted off his mask to get a better look at the avian. The brightly colored bird stayed on the male's finger, looking at his face, still chirping. Fully black eyes with red irises gazed into the feathered creature's eyes. He broke the gaze to look around, worried that Bastion might be nearby.

Apart from the bird, there was silence. Ganymede stopped chirping for a moment to preen its feathers, occasionally fluffing up to get rid of any dust that was on it. 

Satisfied the robot was seemingly nowhere in sight, he refocused his attention to the bird. He moved his other hand towards it slowly, in an attempt to stroke its head. Seeing that the man clad in black was going to try and stroke their head, the yellow bird seemed to smile as it stayed in place, chirping once more. Reaper smiled as he stroked its beautiful feathers. He seemed more relaxed then usual now. Ganymede chirped happily as they felt the man's hand stroke him gently, almost as if it knew that they're some sort of therapy animal...

Reaper was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Shamchat](http://www.shamchat.com/003aee58/)


End file.
